


Branded for Carnage

by BowtiePeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guns, Harems, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut, Sub Bangtan Boys, ill try not to be graphic, there is sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowtiePeak/pseuds/BowtiePeak
Summary: Harry went missing a few years after he was dumped at the Dursleys. When Harry’s fourth year comes up, he is found by the order in Korea, wealthy, in control of a large mob, and in control of seven boys (a harem basically).Harry has no interest in going to England, not when he has the perfect life in Korea. But when Dumbledore gets impatient, he and his seven boys are kidnapped and so the story begins.





	1. Character Info Page

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the other BTS / Harry Potter story that you guys wanted. I'll update this, but I'll mainly be focusing on my other story "Means of Tomorrow". So yeah, there might be some stuff in chapters that I'll warn you about in the authors note in the beginning, so don't worry.

# Character Profiles

Harry Potter

Name:     Kang Min-Jae

Age:     14 / 15

Alias:     Thunder

Singer

Occupation:     Mob Boss

Areas Occupied:     All of Seoul

            Some of Busan & Ilsan

Partners:     Kim Seokjin

        Min Yoongi

        Jung Hoseok

        Kim Namjoon

        Park Jimin

        Kim Taehyung

        Jeon Jungkook

Typical Style:    A plain white shirt, unbuttoned enough to show a quarter of his chest. Black, tight fitting slacks adorn his long legs and he wears shiny black dress shoes. His black hair is deliberately messy and his bright green eyes are not hindered by glasses.

Personality:    Calm and collected. Scary when angry and downright terrifying if you hurt his beloved's. Indifferent towards everyone except his babies.

****

Kim Seokjin

Name:     Kim Seokjin

Age:     25

Alias:     Jin

Occupation:     Part of Jae’s Harem

        Sharp Shooter

Partners:     Kang Min-Jae

Min Yoongi

        Jung Hoseok

        Kim Namjoon

        Park Jimin

        Kim Taehyung

        Jeon Jungkook

Typical Style:    A bright pink button shirt, unbuttoned like Jae’s. Tight pink pants held up by deep red suspenders. Tight knee high boots. Cherry red hair neatly styled into a princely hairstyle (think Boy In Luv).

Personality:    Bubbly and bright, cracks bad dad jokes. Will cut anyone who hurts his partners. Fiercely protective and a overbearing momma sometimes. Will treat his family better than anyone else.

****

Min Yoongi

Name: Min Yoongi

Age: 24

Alias:     Suga

    Agust D

Occupation:     Part of Jae’s Harem

        Hacker

Partners:     Kang Min-Jae

Kim Seokjin

        Jung Hoseok

        Kim Namjoon

        Park Jimin

        Kim Taehyung

        Jeon Jungkook

Typical Style: Black crop top with a black fishnet shirt on top. Tight, black leather jeans and black combat boots. Ashy blonde hair ruffled and styled into a flip (Think Marie Claire photoshoot).

Personality:    Hard and cold on the outside and to other people. A hard worker and the best at his job. Soft as melted butter with his family and would do anything to protect them.

****

Jung Hoseok

Name:     Jung Hoseok

Age:     23

Alias:     J-Hope

Hobi

Occupation:     Head of Jae’s Harem

Knife & Gun Wielder

Partners: Kang Min-Jae

Kim Seokjin

        Min Yoongi

        Kim Namjoon

        Park Jimin

        Kim Taehyung

        Jeon Jungkook

Typical Style:    Light red fishnet shirt, deep red short that barely cover his butt held up by black suspenders. Pink thigh-high stockings and deep red platform heels. Black hair styled sort of spikey (think debut Hoseok).

Personality:    Hoseok is bubbly and bright. He comes off as slightly insane and will kill a person if they insult his family. Deadly accurate in his throws, he is the reason that he is the second in command.

****

Kim Namjoon

Name:     Kim Namjoon

Age: 23

Alias:     Rap Monster

    RM

Occupation:     Part of Jae’s Harem

        Kekil Master (Hand-to-Hand combat)

Partners:  Kang Min-Jae

Kim Seokjin

        Min Yoongi

        Jung Hoseok

        Park Jimin

        Kim Taehyung

        Jeon Jungkook

Typical Style:    A deep blue, form fitting turtleneck with equally fitting black, thigh length shorts. Thigh high, black lace-up boots.

Personality:    Quiet and conservative, Namjoon comes off as cold and indifferent to anyone who doesn’t know him. But in reality, he is a softie and loves his multiple partners to death.

****

Park Jimin

Name:     Park Jimin

Age:    22

Alias:    Chim Chim

    Chimmy

Occupation:    Part of Jae’s Harem

        Seducer

        Poison Master

Partners:  Kang Min-Jae

Kim Seokjin

        Min Yoongi

        Jung Hoseok

        Kim Namjoon

        Kim Taehyung

        Jeon Jungkook

Typical Style: Flowy, pink silk shirt, tight black thigh short. Black lace garter around his right leg and black heels. Cotton candy pink hair styled neatly (think Spring Day).

Personality:    Jimin is sweet and soft in front of his family, the perfect little angel. But on the job and in bed, he is the devil incarnate. Seductive and manipulative, he never fails to make someone fall for him.

****

Kim Taehyung

Name:    Kim Taehyung

Age:    22

Alias:    V

    Tae

Occupation:    Part of Jae’s Harem

        Bombs and Guns wielder

Partners:  Kang Min-Jae

Kim Seokjin

        Min Yoongi

        Jung Hoseok

        Kim Namjoon

        Park Jimin

        Jeon Jungkook

Typical Style:    Green, long sleeved shirt and deep green, tight pants. Black combat boots and a black waistcoat. Cherry red hair styled with a black bandana (Think Not Today).

Personality:    Taehyung is slightly insane, to others. Due to his past, he is trigger happy and the others sometimes have to reign him in. Slightly random, he is caring and has a lot of love to give.

****

Jeon Jungkook

Name:    Jeon Jungkook

Age:    20

Alias:    Kookie

Occupation:    Gun wielder

        Hand-to-Hand combat

Partners:  Kang Min-Jae

Kim Seokjin

        Min Yoongi

        Jung Hoseok

        Kim Namjoon

        Park Jimin

        Kim Taehyung

Typical Style:    Black muscle shirt and black jeans, paired with tan work boots. Sometimes wears a black, fishnet shirt instead. Purple hair smoothly styled in a flip (think Dope).

**Personalty:     As the youngest member, he is more conservative than all the others and hesitant in participating in certain activities. Jungkook is headstrong and his frequent trips to the gym make him the strongest member. When is guard is down though, he is the softest bunny and loves cuddling with his members.  
**


	2. Tension and the Shootout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I swear to god I’m going insane’ Jae muttered and the person behind him hummed, placing a kiss on the back of his neck.  
> ‘Please don’t go insane’ they said’ You still need to run and empire and look after us. I don’t think Hoseok would be particularly good at that.’  
> ‘Fuck you’ comes the response from Jae’s left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter of the story. I'm not really sure what direction I'll go, but I'm going to focus on Jae and his boys before I introduce Dumbledore. Enjoy the first chapter of Branded for Carnage!

There was tension in the air of the large mansion and everyone could feel it. Recruits and personnel nervously looked behind them as they walked, eyes flicking to one door as they walked past it. That door led to the head of the mafia’s office. 

Said mafia boss was currently on the phone with the leader of the EXO mafia, Suho, and the male had informed him that his trade ports in Busan had been stolen from. Kang Min-Jae, the most powerful mafia boss and had influence in all of Korea, was pissed. 

 

‘ _ If you catch the son of a bitch that stole from me, send him preferably in multiple pieces _ ’ Jae hissed and Suho frowned. 

‘ _ I really don’t want to get involved with this, but I’ll send him over _ ’ Suho said and hung up before he could be yelled at. 

Jae slammed his hand on the table and nearly screamed. Things had been going wrong ever since the year started. It had been going on for nearly two months. Jae clutched his hair in frustration, messing it up. 

 

The door opened and Jae’s head didn’t move from its position. He knew who it was, he had heard them coming down the hallway. Large, gentle hands came to his shoulders and massaged them gently. Jae sighed and relaxed into the ministrations. 

Smaller hands came and enveloped his left hand, while slightly larger, calloused hands held his right. 

‘ _ I swear to god I’m going insane _ ’ Jae muttered and the person behind him hummed, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. 

‘ _ Please don’t go insane _ ’ they said’  _ You still need to run an empire and look after us. I don’t think Hoseok would be particularly good at that _ .’ 

‘ _ Fuck you _ ’ comes the response from Jae’s left. 

 

There was a giggle from somewhere to his left and Jae finally looked up, seeing one of his loves, Jimin, giggling. 

‘ _ Don’t tease him Jinnie _ ’ he said. 

‘ _ That’s my job _ ’ Hoseok said, leaning back and crossing his long legs. Jae’s attention flickered over to his second in command. 

‘ _ Too much info _ ’ a blonde man said. 

‘ _ You do it too Yoongi Hyung, we all do it _ ’ the youngest of their group, Jungkook, shot back. 

‘ _ He’s not wrong Hyung _ ’ another man, Namjoon, said from where he was holding Jae’s hand. 

 

Jae sighed in relaxation, finally boneless from the massaging the eldest, that was Jin, was giving him. 

‘ _ Did that work? _ ’ Jin purred, leaning close to Jae’s ear, lips grazing over the shell. 

‘ _ So horny _ ’ came the jab from the final man in the room, Taehyung. 

‘ _ You’re no better _ ’ Jin shot back. 

‘ _ I’m younger, it’s understandable _ ’ Taehyung said, leaning back on the couch he was sitting on. 

‘ _ You calling us old?’  _ Yoongi snapped. 

‘ _ Nope, just insinuating it _ ’ Taehyung giggled, smirking at the fuming elder. 

 

‘ _ You guys get the last turn with Jae _ ’ Hoseok said, shutting them both up. 

‘ _ I’m first _ ’ Jungkook quickly secured a spot for that night. Jae smiled in amusement as his loves started to argue. Hoseok walked over and hummed, kissing Jae’s cheek. 

‘ _ Work not going well? _ ’ Hoseok asked, sliding his hands to rest on Jae’s chest. Jin, Namjoon and Jimin had moved away to join in the argument, giving Hoseok full access. 

‘ _ Someone stole from our port in Busan, Suho called me _ ’ Jae said, leaning his head back for a kiss. 

‘ _ What was stolen?’  _ Hoseok said. 

“ _ A few weapons and some money _ ’ Jae replied. 

 

The door to the office slammed open and everyone looked up, hands twitching towards their guns. It was one of their runners, a young man called Jiseon. He was panting heavily and had some blood spatters on his face. 

‘ _ Boss, some rouges are attacking one of our supply warehouses! _ ’ Jiseon heaved. 

Jae and his boys jumped into action. 

‘ _ Jiseon, get one of our drivers ready and outside in the van! _ ’ Jae snapped’  _ everyone else, get geared up and grab your weapons. We have some bugs to squash _ .’ 

 

As they were in the van and on the way to their warehouse, Taehyung suddenly started bouncing in his seat. 

‘ _ Taehyung _ ’ Jae said, catching the elders attention’  _ Keep it contained, just gun them down _ .’ Taehyung deflated, but nodded his understanding. Then Jae smirked. 

‘ _ Whoever stays the cleanest gets the first go _ ’ he said and the other seven boys perked up, then smirked at each other. 

‘ _ Challenge accepted _ ’ Jimin giggled and the van skidded to a stop. They all piled out and immediately started firing on the enemies. They shot down the rogues with scary accuracy and soon the pavement was bathed in blood. Bodies lay everywhere and Jae’s team started counting the dead. 

  
  


In the distance, invisible to others, blue eyes watched the scene of carnage. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this. It might take a bit to update, because I've got two stories to update. But I'll do my best!  
> If the chapters are too short, just tell me and I'll try to lengthen them.  
> Find me on Instagram @bowtiepeak


	3. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You’re just teasing us now’ Jimin hissed and Jae smirked.  
> ‘Who said I was teasing?’ he said and Namjoon, who was usually composed, growled.  
> ‘You’re going to regret that when we’re done with you’ he said.  
> ‘You mean when I’m done with you’ Jae said, and his dominant aura made them back down instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't say this before and I should have, but the name of the gang is Bangtanseonyeondan. I'll just refer to it as Bangtan though. Chapters might come slower than usual, because I'm going to try and write longer chapters. This does have some sexual content, but I don't go into it.   
> If you guys do want a separate story where I do go into detail, just tell me in the comments and I'll write it. Enjoy!

Jae could feel the tension in the air as they headed back home after the shooting. He could practically feel the waves of anticipation coming off his seven boys. Jae smirked and unbutton his blood stained, sweaty shirt even more. He heard someone, most likely Jungkook, take in a sharp breath.

‘ _You’re just teasing us now’_ Jimin hissed and Jae smirked.

‘ _Who said I was teasing?_ ’ he said and Namjoon, who was usually composed, growled.

‘ _You’re going to regret that when we’re done with you_ ’ he said.

‘ _You mean when I’m done with you_ ’ Jae said, and his dominant aura made them back down instantly.  

 

They arrived back at the main house and Jae herded his small group up some stairs and into a soundproofed room. The walls were a soft red and the floor were wooden. A large, custom bed lay in the centre of the large room, large enough to fit all eight males on it. A door to a bathroom was off to the right and along the walls lay shelves with different toys and restraints.

‘ _We’re in for it now_ ’ one of them whispered and Jae smirked.

‘ _Jungkook, you’re first, strip_ ’ Jae said and Jungkook whimpered, looking to Hoseok for support. He didn’t want to take the brunt of Jae’s lust. Hoseok simply looked away and Jungkook steeled himself, before stripping down to nothing.

 

Jae slid off his blood-stained shirt and sat down on the large bed, lounging back against the headboard. Jungkook looked nervous and Jae’s smirk softened into a soft smile.

‘ _I won’t hurt you Jungkook_ ’ he said and Jungkook walked over. Jae pulled the young man onto the bed and motioned Yoongi over.

‘ _Prep him for me_ ’ he said and the elder nodded, turning to Jungkook, who was still.

Yoongi started on Jungkook and Jae turned to the others, who all dutifully had their heads down. Jae went up to Seokjin and dragged the elder over to one of the shelves to the side of the room.

‘ _Choose what you want Princess_ ’ Jae whispered’ _You’ll be using them on Tae Tae tonight_.’ Jae then turned to the final two.

‘ _Hoseok and Namjoon_ ’ he said, catching the attention of both men’ _You’re mine_.’ With that, the night began.

 

Jae sighed as he flopped onto Hoseok, the elder groaning.

‘ _You really went for it this time_ ’ someone muttered, most likely Yoongi.

‘ _I can’t feel my legs_ ’ Jungkook whined from somewhere to Jae’s left. Jae rolled off Hoseok and was instantly smothered by a sweaty, semen covered body. Jae murmured something before he waved his hand and all their mess and release was erased.

It was quiet, before Hoseok spoke.

‘ _Jae?_ ’ he said, and Jae hummed, turning to look at his second in command, who was curled against his side.

‘ _Yes Hobi?_ ’ came the answer.

‘ _Me and the rest of the boys have been talking…._ ’ Hoseok trailed off and Jae was instantly on alert when the rest of the boys were suddenly at attention.

 

‘ _Me and the boys want children_ ’ Hoseok finally said and Jae was silent. The boys were scared and didn’t know how their only true love would react or say.

‘ _Are you prepared to deal with what happens during and after pregnancy?_ ’ Jae said finally. Hoseok nodded eagerly.

‘ _We’ve been asking and helping out, well, some of us have been helping out at the local children’s centre and asking some of the mothers in Bangtan_ ’ Hoseok said and Jae mulled over it.

Jae was sure that his princesses could handle it, with some help from the mothers that were in the gang. He just wanted to make sure and the fact they had been helping already was amazing. Jae had ultimately made his decision.

‘ _Then ok, we’ll have children_ ’ with those words, Jae was smothered by seven, very happy boys.

 

Giggles and happy laughter filled the room and excitement settled in the bones of the seven boys. If only they knew what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the boys want kids. They will come in future chapters, but if you guys want to suggest any, then go ahead. If you do, just write the kids name and the parent you want that kid to belong to. But like I said, they are going to come in future chapters.   
> Find me on Instagram @bowtiepeak


	4. Authors note

Hey lovelies. 

So you may or may not know about my little temporary haitus, depends on whether you read my main story. But if not, I’ll just paste what I had there here : 

“I know I haven’t updated both my stories in a bit and I’m going to explain why. I’m sorry if I sound whiney. I had work experience this week, so I’ve got a weeks worth of school to catch up on. I’ve got several projects and essays that I need to write and I’m working some things out myself that are hard for me. I apologise for those who were waiting for an update, but my holidays are coming soon and I promise I will get a chapter up as soon as I can. “

 Yep, so I’m gonna be swamped with school work for a bit. I apologise and will get a chapter up once I have time. 

Thanks lovelies, Bow tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on Instagram as @bowtiepeak .  
> I’m also on tumblr as @bowtiequeen and @readybirdgolden .  
> I’m always up for a chat, so come and say hi! I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.


	5. Bright Smiles and New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae woke to soft kisses being pressed against his neck. Hands were massaging his legs and shoulders and Jae nearly moaned in pleasure. He was lying on his front with a suspicious looking stain millimetres in front of his face. He felt like crap and he hoped that he wouldn’t have to do that again. Even though he enjoyed the last two days very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! At least for now, I still have some major stuff coming up. But I will continue to update these stories to the very best of my ability. I know this chapters short, but I have other chapters to make up for it. Enjoy!

The mansion seemed to brighten after the decision to have children. The mood just seemed to be brighter than normal, and everyone revelled in it. Hoseok had had a meeting with the other boys to decide who wanted to be impregnated first and they couldn’t come up with an answer, they were all so eager. Jae had listened to this with a smile on his face and had chuckled with amusement. Then he had simply suggested that they have a full two days to themselves, so Jae could impregnate them all. 

His boys, bless their hearts, were hesitant because they didn’t want to potentially kill their lover by non-stop sex. Jae had waved the concern off and the date was set for the two days. Before then, Jae had called everyone together and blatantly told them if they disturbed him, he would make sure they were killed. Everyone seemed content with leaving the couples alone and Jae left one of the runners, Jiseon, in charge. The young man seemed to be surprised that he was chosen, but Jae was confident that the young man would be able to handle it. 

With that out of the way, Jae gathered supplies for the long two days ahead and his boys were getting ready as well. His seven princesses couldn’t wait until it was time to seal themselves in ‘the room’ for two days. It amused Jae to no end. When the time came, Jae promptly told everyone again not to disturb them and sealed himself and his seven princesses in the room. 

 

*Time skip*

Jae woke to soft kisses being pressed against his neck. Hands were massaging his legs and shoulders and Jae nearly moaned in pleasure. He was lying on his front with a suspicious looking stain millimetres in front of his face. He felt like crap and he hoped that he wouldn’t have to do that again. Even though he enjoyed the last two days very much. 

‘ _ Jae love _ ’ a soft voice cooed gently’  _ come on, up you get _ .’ Jae wanted to. He wanted to drink and maybe have an hour-long shower. But his body ached, and he just wanted to sleep the ache away. 

‘ _ I think we broke him _ ’ another voice giggled tiredly. 

‘ _ You’re supposed to have more energy Jae, you’re younger than Jungkookie _ ’ a husky voice  _ “was that Yoongi or Namjoon?”  _ rasped. 

‘ _ That’s not the point _ ’ Jae groaned and pushed himself up’  _ How long have I been out? _ ’ 

 

Jae seemed to be in the middle of a sandwich hug, Seokjin on his left and Hoseok on his right. Namjoon and Jimin were curled together with Jimin stroking the elders head gently. Yoongi had Jungkook, who was half asleep, in his lap and seemed to be wide awake. All of Jae’s boys had bite marks around their neck, torso and thigh areas. 

‘ _ You’ve been out for about four hours or so from our last round _ ’ Jimin said. Then Hoseok looked up shyly. 

‘ _ I hate to seem pushy and ask now, but can you feel anything? _ ’ He said hopefully. Jae closed his eyes and reached out to search for new lifeforms. 

His eyes flew open and a smile stretch across his face as he felt eight new lives growing inside his loves. At the reaction, the boys squealed and jumped Jae, pressing kisses everywhere they could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut happened! I didn't write it because I wasn't sure whether I should or not. If you guys want smut and want me to write it, I'm happy to post a separate chapter about what happened in that room during the two days that passed ;) . If not, I just wont bother. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.   
> Come scream at me on Instagram, I'm @bowtiepeak


	6. Months Passed and Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae was relaxing with his princesses when Jiseon burst in. Jae and the seven boys looked up to see Jiseon’s face.  
> ‘S-Sir, there’s two men and a woman outside that want to see you’ Jae rose from where he was reclining with Taehyung and Yoongi, earning whines from both of them.  
> ‘Did they say what they wanted?’ Jae said as he dressed in his clothes.  
> ‘No, only said they wanted to speak with the boss’ Jiseon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in one day. Hope you enjoy!

It was six months later, and Jae was as happy as a mob boss could get. Trade was going well; no rouges has attacked any of his suppliers and his seven princesses were round with his child. Although his seven boys were happy by the fact they were with child, old urges and worries seemed to have sprung up. Jimin was the worst. 

‘ _ Jimin baby, don’t make me get Jae in here _ ’ Seokjin said through the bathroom door. Jimin had locked himself in and refused to see anyone. 

‘ _ Leave me alone! _ ’ Jimin said and then squeaked. The door suddenly unlocked and swung open to reveal a stone-faced Jae and Jimin, who suddenly looked scared. 

‘ _ Excuse me loves, I need to teach Jimin a lesson _ ’ Jae said and swept into the bedroom, Hoseok immediately taking charge. Jimin came out an hour later covered in hickeys, and a soft smile on his face. Jae refused to tell anyone what he did, although it was obvious. 

 

Jae was relaxing with his princesses when Jiseon burst in. Jae and the seven boys looked up to see Jiseon’s face. 

‘ _ S-Sir, there’s two men and a woman outside that want to see you _ ’ Jae rose from where he was reclining with Taehyung and Yoongi, earning whines from both of them. 

‘ _ Did they say what they wanted? _ ’ Jae said as he dressed in his clothes. 

‘ _ No, only said they wanted to speak with the boss _ ’ Jiseon said. 

‘ _ Then go collect them and lead them to my  _ office’ Jae said and Jiseon bowed before scurrying away after Jae’s dismissive wave. 

‘ _ Get dressed Lovelies, we have visitors _ ’ Jae said and the seven boys dressed as fast as their round stomachs would allow them. 

 

Jae was just helping Hoseok into his seat when there was a knock at the door. 

‘ _ Enter _ ’ Jae said and it was another runner, Kangsoon. 

‘ _ The guests are here _ ’ he said, and Jae nodded. 

‘ _ Send them in _ ’ he said and Kangsoon stepped aside, letting three strangely dressed people into the room, before closing the door. Hoseok finally sat down with a groan and Yoongi whispered something in the ravenette’s ears, and Hoseok nodded. The three guests sat down in front of Jae’s large desk and Jae sat down with them. 

‘I was told you wanted to see me’ Jae said in perfect English, surprising his guests. 

‘Yes’ an old man, who was sitting in the middle, said’ We are looking for a young boy, around 15 years old. Our searching lead us here.’ 

 

Jae leaned back and quickly looked at Namjoon, who looked at him. Namjoon gave a subtle nod and Jae looked back to the three visitors. 

‘As much as I’m sure you want to get right down to work, i believe i and my partners would like to know your names’ Jae said’ You’ll know ours once you introduce yourself.’ 

‘My name is Albus Dumbledore of England. My acquaintances are Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape’ Dumbledore said, tilting his head respectfully, and Jae nodded pleasantly. 

‘Nice to meet you Dumbledore-sshi, my name is Kang Min-Jae, leader of the largest mob in the world and ruler of Seoul’ he said, then nodded to Jungkook, who was sitting at the far left end of the table. Jungkook stood and faced the guests. 

 

‘My name is Jeon Jungkook, consort and partner to Kang Min-Jae’ he bowed slightly, enough to seem a little respectful, though the guests wouldn't know that. Taehyung was next to stand. 

‘My name is Kim Taehyung, consort and partner to Kang Min-Jae’ he also bowed slightly and sat down. 

‘My name is Park Jimin, consort and partner to Kang Min-Jae’ Jimin said, sitting down immediately after, hand rubbing his swollen belly. Namjoon, who was sitting to the left of Jae, stood. 

‘My name is Kim Namjoon, consort and partner to Kang Min-Jae’ Namjoon said and sat down gracefully after bowing. Hoseok, who was on Jae’s right, stood stood with Yoongi’s help. 

‘My name is Jung Hoseok, head consort and partner to Kang Min-Jae’ Hoseok said, not bothering to bow before Jae and Yoongi helped him sit down. 

‘My name is Min Yoongi, consort and partner to Kang Min-Jae’ Yoongi said and Jin was the last to stand. 

‘My name is Kim Seokjin, consort and partner to this handsome man’ Seokjin said, winking cheekily at Jae before sitting. 

 

McGonagall seemed to be surprised and slightly wary of the fact that Jae had so many consorts. 

‘I hope you do not think you can either take my partners away or somehow take my empire down and give me a normal life’ Jae said, seeing McGonagall’s expression. 

‘Not at all’ McGonagall said before schooling her expression. 

‘Good’ Jae said simply, before turning to Dumbledore’ Now, you are trying to find this child?’ 

‘Yes, we believe he might have ended up somewhere in this area, possibly in your mob’ Dumbledore said’ His name is Harry Potter and he has been missing since he was four years old.’ 

‘As far as we know, there is no Harry Potter in our mob’ Jae translated when Jimin spoke up. 

‘Are you sure?’ McGonagall said’ You haven’t seen a young boy around any of your areas?’ 

‘I do not forget who I see and kill’ Jae said and then Dumbledore paused. 

The air seemed to still. Before all hell broke loose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, I wonder what happened? >:)  
> Come talk to me on Instagram, I'm @bowtiepeak


	7. Taken and The Births

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok made a pained sound and Jae’s head whipped towards him. Hoseok was bent forwards, hands on his protruding belly.  
> ‘Jae’ Hoseok whimpered.  
> ‘What is it baby?’ Jae sai, gently taking Hoseok’s face in his hands.  
> ‘The babies-’ Hoseok was cut off as another wave of pain swept over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to write here apart from enjoy this chapter!

Jae flung his hand up and created a shield when Dumbledore threw a spell at him. His face twisted in fury. 

‘I invite you in my home and you dare attack me?!’ Jae bellowed, shooting to his feet. Dumbledore’s co-workers seemed surprised he had attacked him as well. 

‘As i expected’ Dumbledore started, eyes drifting to Jae’s forehead’ It may not be that visible, but you have the mark there.’ Jae confronted the three guest, who had all stood up. 

‘Whether I am the boy you are looking for or not, you do not have the authority or proper reason to attack me’ Jae said, his hands glowing lightly. 

‘You must come back with us, England and Wizards alike are counting on you’ Dumbledore almost pleaded. 

‘My partners need me more’ Jae said’ I have eight children on the way and I have an empire to run. I suggest you leave before I call everyone in here.’ 

 

Dumbledore seemed to deflate, before a calculating look came into his eyes. Jae was immediately on alert. He saw the old man’s eyes flit over his partners and he flung a wide shield, seconds before a spell hit the shield. Jae was furious. 

‘You attack me, then you dare to attack my partners?’ he said in a dangerously low voice. Hoseok made a pained sound and Jae’s head whipped towards him. Hoseok was bent forwards, hands on his protruding belly. 

‘Jae’ Hoseok whimpered. 

‘What is it baby?’ Jae sai, gently taking Hoseok’s face in his hands. 

‘The babies-’ Hoseok was cut off as another wave of pain swept over him. 

Dumbledore took this as a chance to attack, because before Jae or his partners knew, everything spun before they landed in what seemed to be an infirmary. 

 

Jae swayed, disoriented, before he swept Hoseok up and into a seperate, private room to the side, trusting his other partners to follow. They did, but soon Taehyung collapsed, groaning in pain. Jae growled, before he used his magic to conjure six other beds. He then gently levitated his heavily pregnant partners onto them. 

‘Breathe Hoseok, breathe baby’ Jae cooed to the ravenette. Namjoon was on his feet again, helping Jimin, who had started groaning. 

‘ _ Kim Namjoon get back on that bed _ ’ Jae said and Namjoon reluctantly climbed back onto his bed. Jae whirled around when he heard heels. A matron came in and Jae practically growled at her. 

‘You stay out of this, these are my partners and we don’t want any help!’ Jae said and used his magic to fling the matron out and seal the door. 

 

*Time Skip: 10 hours*

Jae wiped sweat from his forehead and turned to Hoseok, who nearly ripped the bed sheets in pain. Jae had just finished delivering Namjoon’s little girl and now Hoseok was the only one who hadn’t delivered. 

‘ _ Hoseok baby _ ’ Jae said, rubbing his partners leg’  _ It’s time _ .’ Hoseok whined, but complied, little cries coming from his mouth as the contractions forced him to push. 

‘ _ Keep going baby, you’re almost there _ ’ Jae said. A baby’s cry split the air and Hoseok breathed deeply, before crying out. Jae moved the first baby, a female, onto a small floating bed, before turning to Hoseok. He had trust that his magic would clean and swaddle the baby. 

‘ _ Jae _ ’ Hoseok whined and Jae patted Hoseok’s knee. 

‘Just a little bit longer darling, you’re almost there’ he soothed and Hoseok let out one last weak groan before his final baby, a boy, exited his body. Hoseok then promptly proceeded to pass out. 

 

Jae swaddled the last baby and looked at his eight new children. four boys and four girls. Jae watched as his seven partners slept, exhausted after the long labour hours. It wasn’t long before one of the babies, the first born, to start whimpering. Jae swiftly scooped the little boy up and rocked him gently. Seokjin woke and sleepily looked over at his child and partner. 

‘ _ A healthy little boy Jinnie _ ’ Jae whispered and placed Seokjin’s baby in his arms’ Do you know how to feed him?’ 

‘ _ I do, and I want to do it normally _ ’ Seokjin said and Jae helped the sluggish man move his shirt so the baby could feed. 

‘ _ What are you going to name him? _ ’ Jae asked quietly as the baby latched onto Seokjin’s chest. 

‘ _ Bo-Hui. Kim Bo-Hui _ ’ Jin said as he stroked his baby’s soft tufts of hair. 

‘ _ Meaning father and bright, not surprising coming from you _ ’ Jae teased and Seokjin laughed quietly. 

The rest of the boys eventually woke and each one of them named and fed their children under Jae’s proud gaze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a chapter detailing what the babies will look like and who they belong to, along with the names. But I love soft domestic moments between partners.


	8. Authors Note

Heya guys

Incase you guys haven’t read my main story, Means of Tomorrow, imma post what I said there here : 

“I know this isn’t a chapter and I’m sorry for that. My family has recently started getting ready to move, my exams are coming and I’ve got some personal things to deal with. I _promise_ that I will try and get a chapter up within the next month or two. Again, I’m extremely sorry and I know you guys have been waiting for a chapter. For now, I have to go into a temporary hiatus” 

So yeah, I’ll be out of action for a bit until I get my life running again. I’m sorry you guys have to wait so long, but I promise to get a chapter up. 

 

Thanks, BowtiePeak

 


	9. Baby Info Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a chapter about the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for taking so long in writing this and I hope this at least makes up for it a little bit.

** Kim Bo-Hui **

**Known as: Bo-Hui**

**Bo-Bo**

**Bo**

**Sex: Male**

**Status: First Born**

**Father: Kang Min-Jae**

**Carrier: Kim Seokjin**

**Appearance: Brown hair and Seokjin’s brown eyes. Has high, chubby cheekbones like his father, but a slim face shape he inherited from Jae.**

**Personality: Just as much as a drama queen as his mother (much to the amusement of everyone except Seokjin). Demanding when hungry, but otherwise is a calm baby.**

 

** Kim Daeshim **

**Known as:**

**Daeshim**

**Dae**

**Sex: Male**

**Status: Second Born**

**Father: Kang Min-Jae**

**Carrier: Kim Taehyung**

**Appearance: Strawberry blonde hair and softly rounded brown eyes. Almond shaped face and a button nose.**

**Personality: A calm baby most of the time, but hyper and bubbly when excited. Almost impossible to calm down once excited. A happy child and always dressed in the best clothes, courtesy of his parents.**

** Kim Ae-Cha**

**Known as:**

**Ae-Cha**

**Cha Cha**

**Sex: Female**

**Status: Third Born**

**Father: Kang Min-Jae**

**Carrier: Kim Namjoon**

**Appearance: Has a slim face, button nose, high cheekbones, smooth black hair and softly slanted, brown eyes.**

**Personality: A quiet baby, shy like her father, but friendly towards people she knows. Prefers to be around his father and being rocked quietly. Startles at loud noises and isn’t a very needy baby.**

 

** Park Ho-Sook **

**Known as:**

**Ho-Sook**

**Sookie**

**Sex: Female**

**Status: Fourth Born**

**Father: Kang Min-Jae**

**Carrier: Park Jimin**

**Appearance: Softly rounded chubby cheeks, has dimples, light green eyes and curly brown hair. Has a short, round nose and eye are almond shaped.**

**Personality: Basically, a carbon copy of Jimin. Bubbly, friendly personality and loves attention. Will do anything to get attention if she thinks she is being ignored.**

** Min Ji **

**Known as:**

**Ji**

**Ji-Ji**

**Sex: Female**

**Status: Fifth Born**

**Father: Kang Min-Jae**

**Carrier: Min Yoongi**

**Appearance: Bright green, slanted cat-like eyes like Yoongi. Curly blonde hair and a sharply shaped nose, with a slim face.**

**Personality: A quiet and serious baby, loves the sound of his mother’s (or any of the other boys) singing. Is not a needy baby but will cry for attention. Like Ae-Cha, Ji startles at loud noises and doesn’t like being around so many unfamiliar people.**

** Jeon Young **

**Known as:**

**Young**

**Youngie**

**You-You**

**Sex: Male**

**Status: Sixth Born**

**Father: Kang Min-Jae**

**Carrier: Jeon Jungkook**

**Appearance: Has a bunny like face, with a small button nose. Almond shaped chocolate brown eyes and smooth black hair.**

**Personality: Young is a quiet, shy child, much like Ji. He gravitates towards things he believes are safe and has some attachment issues, he doesn’t like leaving his mother or fathers side.**

** Jung Mi-Hi **

**Known as:**

**Mi-Hi**

**Hi-Hi**

**Mi-Mi**

**Sex: Female**

**Status: Seventh Born**

**Father: Kang Min-Jae**

**Carrier: Jung Hoseok**

**Appearance: Mi-Hi inherited orange hair, which puzzles both her parents. She has forest green, soft eyes and a long, slim nose with a slim face.**

**Personality: Mi-Hi is a bubbly ball of sunshine energy. She is impossible to calm and will only listen to her parents. The other children gravitate around her and she is the polar opposite to her younger twin.**

 

** Jung Kwang **

**Known as:**

**Kwang**

**Kwangie**

**Sex: Male**

**Status: Eighth Born**

**Father: Kang Min-Jae**

**Carrier: Jung Hoseok**

**Appearance: Kwang has smooth black hair and dark brown, almond shaped eyes. He has an aristocratic face, with high cheekbones and a dainty, small nose.**

**Personality: Kwang is an almost silent, sickly child. He doesn’t cry, only when necessary, and doesn’t babble. He has a problem with his lungs due to Dumbledore’s apparition spell and that makes it difficult to breath. His breath is raspy, and it worries his parents.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I will be back, but right before school starts, so I don't guarantee that many will come out in the following few months.


	10. Authors Note

Hey Lovelies! 

It’s me, the author who is bad at updating! Seriously though, I need to have a regular upload schedule. Anyways, I’m here to say that I’m working on the next chapter of Branded for Carnage and I’m gaining some progress, though it is slow. A chapter will be up maybe in the next few weeks, I’ll see what my schedule allows. 

Thanks lovelies, BowtiePeak 


End file.
